OSCURIDAD EN EL ALMA
by DarckTenshi
Summary: Dicen que la muerte es cruel, Pero en realidad la vida es peor, Pues uno es un simple peón, En este maldito juego del pastor. Hinata es vendida a los mafiosos Uchiha y de ahi su vida cambia drásticamente es de como se supera y sale adelante y se enamora.


**N/A Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

¡Hola a todos y todas!, esta es mi primera historia y es un Sasuhina ya que amo a esta pareja aunque también habrá Itahina y muy probablemente algún trio de esta pareja ya que amo ambos hermanos Uchiha y me encanta como quedan con nuestra querida Hinata, también cambiaré bastante la personalidad de Hina pues cuando pasas por problemas tiendes a cambiar, claro que para mejor, espero que la historia les guste y que me puedan seguir a través de esta travesía, besos a todos y aclaro odio a Sakura así que si les cae bien les recomiendo no leer.

Mems.

"Hablan"

"_Piensan"_

_Hinata inicia con 12 años en esta historia._

**OSCURIDAD EN EL ALMA.**

**Dicen que la muerte es cruel,**

**Pero en realidad la vida es peor,**

**Pues uno es un simple peón,**

**En este maldito juego del pastor.**

**Dicen que el nos ama,**

**Entonces, ¿por qué nos mata?**

**Nos permitió amar,**

**Pero también traicionar.**

**¿Qué es mejor morir o amar?**

**¿Odiar o admirar?,**

**Este maldito mundo al borde**

**De la hipocresía, que sólo nos absorbe.**

**Dicen que el suicidio es huir,**

**Pero vivir es sufrir,**

**La muerte nos acecha,**

**La vida nos cosecha.**

**Ya sea para bien o para mal,**

**La verdad nos encontrará,**

**Pues ya es hora de despertar,**

**Y terminar esta maldita crueldad.**

**La maldad nos consumirá,**

**La política nos engañará,**

**La guerra nos asesinará,**

**O la tierra nos destruirá.**

**Pero al fin todo terminará…. Neji y Hiasi Hyuga Morirán….**

Una hermosa chica de largos cabellos negro azulados se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando un delicioso beso de labios separados en su cuello acompañado de unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban la saco de ellos provocando en su bello rostro una dulce sonrisa.

"¿Estas lista para el viaje Hina?" preguntaba con una dulce voz un apuesto pelirrojo.

"Por supuesto que , aunque me molesta que no podré estar contigo en este tiempo Gaara"

"Hn, no te preocupes mi princesita solamente será por un par de días, después podremos hacer lo que desees, recuerda que te alcanzare en Francia en cuanto apruebe la materia que quede a deber" explicó algo apenado el apuesto chico.

"Lo sé amor pero te extrañare mucho, aunque tienes razón debo irme mi primo me está esperando y el vuelo ya va a salir" comentó mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios a su amado para subir a su avión.

**&&&& ITAHINASASU &&&&**

Horas después en el aeropuerto francés.

"_Tsk, maldición porque demonios tarda tanto"_ pensaba furioso un apuesto chico de cabellos oscuros como la noche atados en una coleta baja, cuando de repente vislumbró la chica más hermosa que sus ojos había tenido la dicha de ver, una ligera sonrisa depredadora se formo en sus labios mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¿Hyuga Hinata?" preguntó cortés y con impecable acento japonés a la bella dama. " yo, ¿lo conozco?" cuestionaba algo confundida e intimidada la pequeña pues ese hombre tenía un aire peligroso parecía un depredador acechando a su presa, la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

"Uchiha Itachi, es un placer" comentó mientras tomaba su mano para dejar un sensual beso de labios separados en el dorso de la misma, logrando un mayor nerviosismo en la chica. "Su padre me ha pedido que viniera a recogerla pues por asuntos de negocios no pudo venir personalmente, pero la espera en la mansión Hyuga así que, ¿Nos vamos?" agregó distante.

"C..Claro Uchiha-san" respondió encogiéndose un poco más pues verdaderamente esos ojos rojizos la intimidaban.

El camino trascurrió en un tenso silencio hasta la llegada a la mansión, _"No sé porque tengo esta sensación, es como si algo malo fuera a pasar, ¿Qué hacen tantos hombres armados en mi casa?" _pensaba afligida la ojiluna cuando una dura voz la interrumpió "Vamos nos esperan dentro" esa voz era tan aterradora que se paralizo por completo hasta que sintió un duro tirón en su brazo que la obligó a salir del auto guiándola hasta la oficina de su padre donde todos los esperaban.

"P..padre ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué hacen todas estas personas aquí?" pregunto aterrorizada la niña al ver que les apuntaban con unas armas de fuego a todos los Hyuga en la habitación.

"Hinata, toda tu vida has sido inservible para mí y para la familia eres una deshonra, me avergüenzo de ser tu padre, sin embargo hay una forma de que seas útil, he decidido que te vayas con los Uchiha durante un mes y les sirvas como su puta para pagar parte de la deuda que tengo con ellos" Respondió Hiashi a su hija mayor mirándola con ojos de desprecio.

"No tan rápido Hiashi" interrumpió el imponente Faguku Uchiha "Se supone que tu hija es virgen pero no voy a aceptarla por una suma tan grande si no hemos probado si vale el precio" Mencionó con voz siniestra causando que la asustada muchacha llorara a mares.

"Itachi llama a Sasuke dejaremos que la tenga primero"

"Espera padre, quiero estrenarla yo" viéndola descaradamente y relamiéndose los labios "acéptala para nosotros perdona la deuda de ese hijo de puta y déjanosla, la enseñare todo lo que debe hacer y será únicamente para Sasuke y para mi, así no nos contagiaremos de algo y será divertido, cuando nos cansemos de ella la enviamos a uno de los prostíbulos y ya".

"Hn, está bien Itachi, Hyuga tu deuda esta saldada pero más te vale largarte de la ciudad o te mataré, ahora denles una paliza y córtenle un dedo a cada puto Hyuga de aquí eso les enseñara a no meterse con nosotros, vámonos hijo" exigió comenzando a caminar a la salida seguido de Itachi que llevaba a una inconsciente Hinata en sus brazos, mientras escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de los Hyuga maldiciéndolos.


End file.
